


Into the Joniverse

by Reza Sekaine and NihileNOPE (NihileNOPE)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, interdimensional travel and discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Reza%20Sekaine%20and%20NihileNOPE
Summary: And now you know how Kaz ended up in the BVA HQ. Her organization picked up the new universes from afar.
Kudos: 2





	Into the Joniverse

“Attention all agents. Please report to Kazama-san’s office. I repeat. Attention all agents. Please report to Kazama-san’s office.”

The announcement rang across the TRADIINPRO headquarters, causing me to bolt upright, my friends Agent Stella and Agent Kenta following short, as the three of us were together at the time. Given how large the TRADIINPRO agency is, I wasn’t surprised at how packed my boss, Kazama-san’s office is, to the point that some of us had to funnel into his secretary’s office as well as the nearby lobby, prompting the need for this supposed mass meeting to be partially televised. Massive digital projection screens were rolled out, allowing everyone to see and hear our boss easily, even if they were at a remote base, via another transmission.

“The reason I have gathered each and every one of our agents, informant or not, is due to an alarming reading on our sensors. Thanks to quick thinking by Eliza, one of our top multiverse monitors, we have a full recording of the sensor readings.” The back of Kazama-san’s chair disappeared, and an image depicting an estimated shape of the multiverse appeared, with each dot being different universes or dimensions. Suddenly, the screen started to glitch out, as if something was jamming the sensors, and then it went white, before fading back in with multiple new dots.

“Several new universes have been discovered.” Kazama-san continued. “I am issuing an all hands order. All informants must go out and look into this matter. In the meantime, everyone who has tasks at either the headquarters, or any subsequent bases, continue your existing tasks, but be prepared to handle any additional needs. Informants, I will be sending orders to your unit supervisors, so anyone operating within a unit must report to them. Solo informants may check their PITAs for their assignments. You are now dismissed.” With that statement, everyone began checking their PITAs, unit supervisors included.

“Kenta and I are part of the same unit, so we both have the same assignment. All of the new universes seem to be within two of the 7 Eastern quadrants, spread out over all individual sectors.” Stella told me.  
“The two of us will be in Quadrant 2-E, Sector C.” Kenta added. “Hopefully we’ll cross paths.”  
“Who knows?” I added. “Looks like my assignment is Quadrant 5-E, Sector G.”  
The three of us talked as we made our way down to the ground floor of the 10 floor HQ building, and into the portal department. I parted ways with the two when they met the rest of their unit at the entrance to the East Multiverse hallway, and headed down to find the door for the 5th quadrant. Once I entered, I took the portal for Sector G.

The fabric of the space between the universes was still as breathtaking as always, like walking through a forest of light and stars. I slowly let myself float, maneuvering to any new dots on the digital map I had with me. But the forest of light suddenly dropped off, as I fell through a portal that suddenly opened, crying out in shock.

Upon landing-and coming to, as that was a long fall!-I glanced around, finding myself inside yet another building...

**Author's Note:**

> TRADIINPRO stands for TRAvel, DIscover, INvestigation, PROtect.  
> PITA stands for Personal Interdimensional Travel Assistant.


End file.
